Fire and Ice
by LadyTrista
Summary: Jean and Ororo grow up as sisters add Scott, Logan, jealous ex's,and dirty dancing. Nuff said.
1. First Meeting

Hey everyone, I can't believe that I'm starting a new story. To all of my Roswell fans, 'The Dreamer Awakens' will be completed, I just needed a break. This is my first X-men fic, so be gentle. I think that Ororo and Logan are a perfect couple, so you have been warned. Anyway on with the fic.

Prologue…

The room they led her to was a dank dark green. Three other girls were already inside. Two she noticed were in a corner whispering, the third was in the opposite corner staring out of the window. 10year-old Jean Grey twirled a lock of fire red hair around her finger. She wondered if any of the girls would want to be her friend. The girl at the window looked lonely; maybe she would be her friend. Jean gathered her courage an approached her. The first thing she noticed was that her potential friend had long snow-white hair, and smooth caramel skin. Hesitantly Jean went over to her. "Hi…my names Jean Grey, but most everyone calls me Jeanie. What's your name?" she said. The girls turned towards her, and Jean noticed she had sapphire blue eyes. After a moment of silent regard, the other girl answered. "My name is Ororo Munroe."

Her new friends musical accent fascinated Jean. "I love the way you talk, where are you from?" she asked. A small smile graced Ororo's lips. "I am from Kenya. Tell me something…do you always ask so many questions?" asked Ororo. "Yes. My mother…"tears filled Jean's eyes as she spoke of her mother. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "My mother called me her little chatterbox," she said. Ororo regarded Jean, noticing the tears. "Do you wish to talk about it?" asked Ororo. "No…thanks for asking" hiccupped Jean. "Well Jeanie do you wish to look out of the window with me?" asked Ororo. Jean glowed with pleasure. "That would be great Ro," said Jean. Ororo raised a brow at the pet name, but said nothing.

Ororo had seen girls like Jean before, scared and helpless. She sighed and wondered how long she would last. A few minuets passed in silence, before Jean started again. 

"How old are you Ro, how long have you been here?" she asked. With a sigh Ororo answered. " I am 10 years old, and I have been here for three years." Jean's jade green eyes widened in surprise. "Do you wan to be my friend Ro?" she asked eyed wide with hopeful sadness. Ororo smiled softly, this little one needed her protection, especially in this place. "I would like to be your friend Jeanie" Jean's returning smile nearly blinded her. Just then the other two occupants of the room came over to them. "Hey who's the newbie?" taunted Amanda, the oldest of the group. Ororo stood to her full height, making her the tallest person in the room. "She's my friend," answered Ro. "Yeah a friend of a freak" spat Chelsea, Amanda's sidekick. Jean's eyes widened and she leapt to her feet. 

"Ro is not a freak, you _witch_!" she cried. Ororo was surprised by her defense. "Who are you calling a witch, CARROT TOP!" yelled Amanda. "Who are you calling carrot top, you _COW_!" cried Ororo. The four girls stood glaring at each other, eyes blazing. That was how Ms. Thomas, the social worker found them. "_GIRLS!! How can you expect to be adopted if all you do is fight" she scolded them. "No one would adopt that _freak_ anyway" smirked Chelsea. Ororo didn't allow the tears that welled up in her eyes to fall. It was one of her worst fears; that she would be forgotten here, never adopted, because of her odd looks. "We'll get out of here before you do!!" exclaimed Jean. Ororo smiled at her new friend. Mrs. Thomas just sighed and shook her head. So goes another day at Westchester Orphanage. _

Okay people this is just the beginning. What do you think so far??? READ AND REVIEW…PLEASE (See I can be polite) 


	2. Life on the outside

Alright here is chapter Two. This may seem a little slow, but everything in due time I always say. Don't forget to review. I take all comments and suggestions into consideration. I've never been flamed, but I assure you that they will not bother me.

Two years later…

"Come on Jeanie, you have to look nice today" yelled a twelve year old Ororo. She dragged a brush through her "sisters" gorgeous red hair. She and Jean had decided to become sisters shortly after meeting each other. " I don't see why I have to dress up," mumbled Jean. Ororo stepped back to admire her handiwork. Jeans hair fell in rippling curls down her back. She wore a green dress that exactly matched her eyes. Jean snatched the brush, "_Your turn Ro" she said. She quickly ran the brush through Ororo's hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. Even pulled up her hair reached her waist. Ororo personally hated these visits; they made her feel like a piece of meat on display. She had endured them for the past five years. _

Jeanie was always hopeful, and Ro hated to see the light dim from her eyes when they weren't adopted. A while later, they slowly made their way downstairs. Adults and children were scattered around the room in small groups talking. '_Here we go again' thought Ororo. "Jean Ororo, come here girls, there's someone for you to meet" called Mrs. Thomas. The girls made their way over to her. She was standing with a short woman. The woman had short black hair and warm hazel eyes. "Hello girls" she greeted them, her voice was soft and slightly accented. Jean smiled brightly, and Ororo gave a shy smile. "Girls this is Angeline Trent. Why don't you show her around" gushed Mrs. Thomas._

Angeline took each girl by the hand and them outside. "So girls tell me about yourselves" she said. "Jeanie is a wonderful dancer, and she's really good at math," said Ororo. More than anything she wanted Jean to have a good family. Jean gave her a look. "_Ro_ is a great dancer too. She loves flowers and gardening. She can name all the flowers out here," she said. Angeline thoughtfully regarded each girl as they took turns praising each other to the sky. They came to a stone bench in the yard. When they sat, Angeline continued to question them. "So I take it that you two are good friends?" she said. The girls gave each other a look and answered together "We're sisters." 

Angeline knew that they were not biological sisters, but it was obvious that they were close. "What would happen if you were spilt up" she asked. The look of dread upon their faces broke Angeline's heart. Ororo squared her shoulders before answering. "We would still be sisters. Its what's in your heart that counts. Anyway you should adopt Jeanie, she'd make a wonderful daughter" said Ororo. "_NO!! You should take Ro; she's been here longer. She's thoughtful and sweet, __she'd be the perfect daughter," asserted Jean. Angeline smiled to herself. Today she had come to adopt a child to fill a void in her life left by her late husband. She hadn't decided upon a boy or girl, black or white. _

Angeline herself was a product of an interracial marriage. Her father was a Frenchman and her mother was Jamaican. Angeline claimed to be neither black nor white. These two little girls had quickly found a place in her heart. She didn't stop to think, her heart wouldn't let her. "Would you both like to be my daughters?" she asked them smiling. Disbelief, awe, and shock then slowly happiness joy showed across their faces. "Do you mean it? You want Jeanie _and me?" asked Ororo. The utter disbelief in her voice made tears well up in Angeline's eyes. '__How could this child not know how special she was' she thought. _

"Yes…I really want both of you for my daughters" answered Angeline. "Do we have to call you Mom?" asked Jean. Only Ororo knew what happened to her real mother, and she didn't know if she could call this woman mother. Angeline's kind eyes lit up with understanding. "Only if you want to Sweetie," she answered. Jean nodded and sighed. "_I_ would like to call you mother," said Ororo. Jean and Ororo let out great shouts of laughter and hugged each other and Angeline. They remained in the garden for the remainder of the visit, getting to know each other.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of visits and joy. The adoptions went smoothly and in no time the girls moved to Vermont with their "mother". The girls were in awe; they had their own room in Angeline's brownstone. They also acquired more clothes than they had ever seen in their short lives. It was early summer when the adoptions were final. To celebrate Angeline decided to take the girls to Jamaica to visit her parents. When she told them, Jean was excited, but Ro looked terrified. "Ro…sweetie…what's wrong?" she asked. Ororo shook her head not answering. Jean took Ro's hand before turning to Angeline. "Ro's mama and daddy died on a plane. It crashed in the water," whispered Jean. 

Tears spilled from Ororo's azure eyes. "Oh baby…I'm sorry," cried Angeline pulling Ororo into her arms. Jean completed the hug. "Look Ro we don't have to go to Jamaica, we can stay here…okay?" assured Angeline. Ororo pulled away from them, looking at Jean. Jean really wanted to go meet their new grandparents. "I…I'll go. I _want to go, I'll be alright if you both hold my hand" she whispered. Jean gave a cheer. Angeline was more cautious. "Are you sure baby girl?" she asked. The pet names and endearments came naturally to her, the girls loved them. "Yeah momma, I'm sure." _

The next week found them on a plane to Jamaica. Ororo sat as still as stone between her mother and sister. "You okay Ro?" asked Jean. She wanted to enjoy the flight, but she couldn't when her sister was terrified. Ororo gave a small smile. "I'm _fine Jeanie," she said. Jean gave her a glare. "You don't have to be brave for me Ro. It's my turn…okay. Now sit back and close your eyes. I'll tell you the story about the two wicked witches of Westchester…Amanda and Chelsea" laughed Jean. Ororo gave a giggle as she began to relax.  After that the flight went smoothly. _

Raphael and Claudine Trent met their daughter and granddaughters at the airport. Angeline got her wide hazel eyes from her father, and her height from her mother. Hugs and kisses greeted them. Jean and Ororo were pleasantly shocked to learn that their grandparents lived in a villa on the beach. They quickly unpacked and soon they were racing to the beach with grandpa Rafe. Angeline and her mother followed at a more leisurely pace.  

"They are lovely girls Angie" said Claudine. "Thanks Mom, I can't wait until they start school. They are both such talented dancers" smiled Angeline. Claudine gave her daughter a hard look. " We didn't know that you planned to adopt two children…can you afford it?" she questioned. Angeline sighed. " I wasn't planning on adopting two children, but I couldn't separate the girls. They were both so vulnerable and needy. If I work more hours and cut back on the expenses we can get by nicely. I won't let my girls suffer or be separated" vowed Angeline. The girls laughed and waved at them. Money was something that worried Angeline, two children would put a strain one her, but like she told her mother, she wouldn't giver her girls up for anything. Somehow she would make things work. 

That's it for now, I know this is starting off kind of slow, but I wanted everyone to know Ororo and Jean's history to explain some of their choices later in life. Next chapter will take place years later. The girls are 18… Heartbreak, sex, and dancing coming soon. Don't forget to read and review. 


	3. Life at 18

Hey I'm back…I hope that as I get more chapters out, I will get more reviews. Special thanks to Darlin and White Vampire, my first reviewers for this story. Any way the usual disclaimers apply. Please ask before you archive. 

A Few years later…

"So have you and Forge done it yet?" Whispered an 18-year old Jean Grey-Trent. She and Ororo were in dance class practicing. Ororo currently had her leg stretched high above her head, causing several of the boys passing by the class to stop in their tracks and drool. Ororo gave her sister an exasperated look. Forge was her boyfriend; they had been dating for three years. Lately he had been pushing her for them to be more intimate. She was debating on whether he was right. "No we haven't …yet" she sighed to Jean.

Jean also began to stretch. By then they had quite a large number of guys staring. "Well why not?" she demanded. Jean had had two lovers in her life; she lost her virginity at fifteen. It was no big deal. "I don't know if I'm ready Jeannie," said Ororo. Jean gave her sister a small smile. "Do you love him?" asked Jean. Ororo glared at her. "You know I do!" she said. "Then show him," teased Jean. "What if I get pregnant? What of it hurts?" worried Ororo. "You're on the pill silly. Make sure he uses a condom, you should be fine. It probably won't hurt much; we've been pretty active with dance class, your hymen is probably thin or broken already. It didn't hurt that much when I did it with James, and it didn't hurt at all when I did it with Randall" smirked Jean.

She liked teasing her sister, she was such a prude. Ororo stretched down next to Jean. "I do love him Jeannie. I guess its time for me to stop being a baby about this," said Ororo. This took Jean by surprise; she didn't think that Ro would go through with anything. "Only of you want to Ro. Don't rush if you're not ready" cried Jean. Ororo decided to change the subject. "So when is your appointment with the scholarship board? She asked. "Ugh…in two days I don't know if I'll be ready. How in the _hell_ did you do it?" cried Jean.

Ororo laughed. "I was so nervous…here I am shaking like a leaf at having to dance in front of five people, when I have been as cool as a cucumber at dancing in front of hundreds" she said. Both Jean and Ororo were trying for scholarships to Bromwell University, one of the best colleges in the nation. Dance scholarships were their best options for paying for school. Angeline finally admitted their financial problems to them. Jean and Ororo immediately offered to get jobs, but Angeline was absolutely adamant in her refusal to allow them to help. She wanted them to concentrate on school and dance. Together the girls decided to pay for their own college education, so that their mother could take a well-deserved vacation. 

When they arrived home the girls started dinner and awaited their mothers arrival. Angeline worked two jobs to support them. By mutual decision Ororo and Jean kept the house clean and always had dinner ready when she came home. Forge called just as Ororo was starting her homework.

 _" Hey baby, have you give anymore thought to us getting closer?_" he asked. Ororo waged an internal battle.

"Yes…I have…and the answer is yes…I want to be with you," she said quickly before she could change her mind.

_"That's great Ro. So this weekend just you and me...no interruptions. Can't wait to be with you,"_ he said. 

" Me either…I love you" she said.

_"Me too"_ he said before hanging up.

Ororo hung up the phone more confused. Forge never said I love you; it was always me too or ditto. That never bothered her before, but now she was about to give herself to him, a declaration of undying love wouldn't be remiss. She sighed and went back to her homework. The week passed in a blur. Jean was her partner in crime and covered for her. Ororo arrived at Forge's house; his parents were gone for the weekend. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, he was 6'2, with long black hair and deep brown eyes. He was of Native-American decent, so his skin was a dusky olive. He ushered her straight to his room. " I thought we would talk first," whispered Ororo.

"No more talk Ro," he said pulling her in for a deep kiss. Ororo was lost in his kiss; therefore she didn't notice that his hands found their way under her shirt. He pulled it off, followed by her skirt before she could catch her breath. Forge broke their kiss long enough to pull of his shirt. Swiftly he carried her to the bed. Gently he trailed kisses down her body, lingering at her breast. A moan made its way out of her throat. " Ya like that huh?"  Ororo gave a wordless nod. Before she knew it, he had her completely naked. She felt a flush creep up her body.

She was thankful that her coloring kept the blush from being noticeable. "Oh god you're beautiful" he sighed. A fiery trail of kisses was given down her stomach. When his mouth found the snow-white curls between her legs, Ororo's hands tangled themselves in his hair. She had never felt such wild sensations in her life. A low steady throb accompanied each stroke of his tongue. Her hips rose and fell with the rhythm that he set. Forge was a masterful lover, and brought her to climax within moments. 

When she came, Ororo gave a high-pitched cry of ecstasy. Her breathing was erratic and there were tears in her eyes. " That was amazing," she whispered. Forge smirked at her, " And it only gets better" he said kissing her stomach. Just then the phone rang. Forge had his own personal line and answering machine. "Are you going to get that?" gasp Ororo as he continued to kiss her. "No the machine will get it" he mumbled. Ororo gave a soft laugh. Finally the machine picked up. "This Forge, I'm not in, you know what to do" said the message. A low seductive feminine voice was heard.

"Hey Forge this Lindsey. Sorry about having to bail on you this weekend. I was really looking forward to testing out your waterbed again. I'll be free next weekend though. This time I get to be on top (Laugh)…at least for the first few rounds. I won't forget the extra Trojans this time either; hit me up on my cell later"

By this time Forge had frozen in horror. Ororo sat up stiffly, her eyes icy blue pools. "Ro…baby I can explain…" he said. She continued to stare, her heart crying that there must be a rational explanation, her mind knowing there wasn't. "Well???" she cried. Forge had the grace to blush. "Lindsey…she's a friend. Well…she was lonely one weekend…and so was I …things just happened. Jesus …I'm sorry Ro. It didn't mean anything …I promise," he hurriedly explained. Ororo arose and dressed. Wordlessly she headed for the door. Forge rushed and grabbed her arm.

"Dammit…you're just gonna leave?!" he demanded. Tears burned her eyes and she refused to face him. "There is nothing left to say…I don't wish to see you anymore" she whispered. Rage twisted his face. " So that's _it_? I mess up once and its over. That's what the fuck was wrong with you Ro. You always pull this untouchable goddess _bullshit_! Is it any wonder that I had to get warmth and affection from someone else? You were always the _fucking_ ice queen!" he yelled. 

Through his entire tirade she remained quiet. For a moment she considered his words. '_Was_ she an ice queen, incapable of being loved?' HELL NO. Angrily she turned on him. "Don't you dare try to blame your short comings on _me_…you pompous, arrogant _BASTARD_! I loved you, I was ready to give myself to you, you sick son of a bitch" she cried, slapping him soundly across the face. Angrily she made her way home.

Jean was surprised to see her home so early, but one look at her face told her now was not the time to question things. Ororo lay across her bed, tears spent, carefully she searched her mind for any clue that Forge was cheating on her. Sure he cancelled dates and forgot to call, but she didn't think that he was cheating on her. A few hours later, Jean finally approached her. Ororo rolled to face her. "Forge…was…cheating on me!" she cried. Jean's eyes widened. "That creepy, low-life, bastard!" exploded Jean. 

At Jean's words, Ororo felt vindicated. Jean was right, Forge was a bastard. The sisters embraced and laughed. "You are very good for my ego Jean Grey-Trent," said Ororo. And you're good for mine Ororo Munroe-Trent" answered Jean. 

I'm stopping here, I hope this new chapter earns me some reviews. Next chapter coming soon.


	4. College

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hey People I'm back, I know it's been a while, but inspiration struck and I added a chapter to my Roswell fic.  I want to give a special thanks to White Vampire and Black Vampire, whom appear to be my only reviewer so far. Thanks guys...you're awesome.

Ororo was determined to get on with her life; she threw herself into helping Jean prepare for her audition. It worker for a while, she didn't allow herself to think of Forge or his betrayal. She did her best to avoid him, but the inevitable first meeting happened about a month after the breakup. She and Jean were walking to practice when she saw him and his friends in front of a popular café. 

Ororo was self conscious about the body-hugging leotard that she was wearing. It left nothing to the imagination. Jean noticed Ororo hesitate. "Don't let that creep bother you Ro," she whispered. Ororo straightened her spine and continued past. Catcalls and wolf whistles heralded their approach. The sisters ignored them and hurried past. 

"Ro...can I talk to you?" called Forge, running behind them. Both girls turned around, this annoyed him. "Jeannie can I talk to Ro alone?" he demanded. Before Jean could answer, Ororo said, " My sister isn't going anywhere. _We_ don't keep secrets from each other. I have nothing to say to you Forge but goodbye" With that she turned on her heel and left. 

Jean turned and regarded Forge with icy jade eyes. "You really fucked up a good thing you jerk. If you _ever come near my sister again you will regret it!" she hissed, before she turned to catch up to Ororo. Practice was intense and ran late. Angeline was already awaiting them. In her hands she held two envelopes addressed from Bromwell. Both girls stared at each other, neither wanting to go first. "Oh let's just get this over with," said Ororo grabbing the one addressed to her. Jean did the same. They each scanned their letters. Squeals of delight rang throughout the house. They had both earned dance scholarships to Bromwell. _

"Oh babies...I'm so proud of you!" cried Angeline embracing her girls. "Now you can quit one of your jobs Momma," said Jean. "Yes...you can take a vacation with the money you saved for us. Go to Jamaica and see Grandma and Grandpa," said Ororo. Angeline smiled at her girls. "You two are so thoughtful. Maybe I will take a vacation.," she said. "Not _maybe_...you _will take a vacation. With Ro and me in Boston you will get lonely. Go visit grams and gramps," stated Jean. _

"Okay, okay I know when I'm beat. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow, I can't believe my babies are going to such a prestigious college" cried Angeline, tears in her eyes. " It's all right momma...we'll call and visit often" assured Ororo. The next few months passed in a blur. Graduation was great, both Jean and Ororo received awards for all of the clubs they were in. Angeline snapped about a million pictures, she even got a few of Forge. He was too polite to refuse her, besides he always like her.

 Ororo and Jean were both surprised when they arrived home, parked in the driveway was a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse with a red bow on top. "OH MOMMA!!! ITS SO COOL!!" cried Jean. "Well I didn't want to leave you two stranded in Boston," said Angeline. "You're the best mother in whole world. " said Ororo hugging her. Later that night Jean and Ororo packed up their car. They found another surprise inside the car. Attached to the visors were two cell phones, one red one white. "You know Jeannie our mother is an amazing woman. She rescued us, sacrificed for us; she gave us a loving home. She's a real _angel_" whispered Ororo, tears in her eyes. "I know...who knows what would have happened if she hadn't taken her in. We have to do everything in our power to make it up to her. We have to make her proud of us." said Jean; tears were streaming down her face.

The next day they made the long drive to Boston. The girls in one car, Angeline and her friend Sarah in the other. They arrived at Bromwell University at Mid-afternoon. The campus was huge. They lucked up and were assigned off-campus housing because of the larger than normal enrollment. 

"We have our own apartment!" cried Jean. The apartment was two bedrooms and fully furnished. It tool half an hour to get everything upstairs and unpacked. "Are you sure that you are going to be all right here alone?" questioned Angeline. They assured her that they would be fine, and she left shortly after. For the first time in six years they were on their own.

I'm stopping here, but guess what you lucky people????????? I'm adding another chapter. YAY!!!!


	5. You want to do what!

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Another chapter. Remember REVIEW. I need reassurance that people are reading this thing. This story will be completed.

The classes at Bromwell were very difficult. Jean was Physics major while Ororo was a Business major. They balanced a full schedule on top of the demands of being a part of one of the most respected dance troupe in the nation. Two years passed, things were going great when disaster struck. They were summoned to the financial aid office. Confused the girls listened in horror as the counselor told them that their scholarships had been cut from the budget. They could still be a part of the University dance troop, but after this semester their tuition would no longer be paid.

Jean and Ororo went back to their apartment, they were both numb. "What are we going to do?" whispered Jean. "We have to get jobs...we can't tell Momma. She'll only worry and work herself to death" said Ororo. "What kind of job could we get that would cover both of our tuition, the rent and money for food?" asked Jean. "I...I don't know. Whispered Ororo. They sat in Ororo's room. They brain stormed for hours. Ororo nodded off. An idea tickled Jean's brain.

'_Could they do it?'_

_'Would Ororo agree?'_

Jean shook her sister awake. "Ro...I have an idea, but I don't think that you will like it" she said. Ororo eyed her sister. "_What_...what is it ...tell me" she said. "Well...we're both pretty..and... uh...guys find us attractive...."she started. "We are _not_ becoming prostitutes!" yelled Ororo. Jean's eyes widened and she laughed. "No... that's not what I was thinking. We...we could be.... dancers.... you know the exotic type" she said in a rush. 

_"Strippers!? Jeannie are you crazy? We can't strip!" protested Ororo. Jean raised a fiery brow. "Think about it Ro. We both know how to dance, we're sexy, and we can make enough money to pay for everything. We won't have to worry Momma," explained Jean. Ororo thought about it. "We're not old enough Jeannie" she said._

"We'll get fake ID's. Were almost twenty Ro.," answered Jean. "Well we can't do it in Boston...we'' have to go somewhere like New York." said Ororo, not believing that she was agreeing with this mad scheme. "_Oh God_ I can't believe that we're doing this!" cried Ororo. "We have to do this for us and for Momma" said Jean. Ororo sighed. " I know Jeannie...this is going to be hard for both of us. So.... what are we going to call ourselves?" asked Ororo with a sad smirk.. Jean returned the smirk. "Hmm....how about cinnamon and sugar?" she suggested. 

Ororo rolled her expressive sapphire eyes. Jean compared their eyes. "Jade and Sapphire?" she said. "Ugh...no" vetoed Ororo. Jean sighed and began to twirl her hair, a habit leftover from childhood. 'I really need to trim my ends' she thought to herself. Her eyed studied Ororo's hair and inspiration struck. "How about Fire and Ice!" she cried. "Fire and Ice....I like it. I suppose you're Fire?" laughed Ororo. That night they slept in Ororo's room, neither wanted to be alone.

The following weekend they scouted a few clubs in New York. One club offered them employment on the spot. The sticky floors, dirty glasses, obvious drug use, and dirty club owner were a definite turn off. Finally they came to a huge complex. From the outside it didn't look like an average strip joint. The sign simply said "_Xavier's". They gave each other bracing looks before heading inside._

 Inside the place screamed elegance and money. There were plush carpets, chandeliers, a huge maple leaf bar with real leather bar stools, and the curtains appeared to be real velvet. In awe they stared open mouthed. A tall brunette came over to them. She was dressed in a yellow silk robe, a red teddy peeked from underneath. "Hi my name is Kathryn Pryde, but you can call me Kitty. How can I help you?" she asked. "My name is Jeannie and this is my sister Ro. We saw an ad for dancers. Is this the right place?" asked Jean. Kitty gave them a frank once-over, and then smiled. "Yeah, this is the right place. Follow me, I'll take you to meet Mr. Xavier," she said. They followed Kitty through an intricate series of hallways to a private glass elevator.

They went to the top floor. Stepping off they came to two black double doors. Kitty threw open the doors and called out "Excuse me Mr. Xavier, we have two young ladies who are interested in dancing." A bald gentleman sat behind a huge glass desk. His wheelchair was visible. "Hello ladies, I'm Charles Xavier, owner and proprietor of Xavier's. Please come closer," he said. His mellow voice instantly put them at ease.

He studied them intently when they stepped forward. Xavier has spent the last thirty years in the entertainment business, he knew _good_ girls when he saw them. Both of them were fresh faced and innocent looking. He was curious to know what motivated them to come here. He asked the their ages. They said they were 21, he knew they lied even if the ID's they handed him sis look authentic. 

As they talked he let his eyes wander over their lithe frames. Jeannie was around 5'8 with creamy bronze skin. She had full high breast and long dancers legs. Her hair was a luscious red streaked with gold. He turned his attention to the other one Ro. This exotic beauty was an inch taller than her sister, standing around 5'9. What was alluring about her was her glorious froth of snow-white tresses. He wondered if it were natural. Her breasts were a bit fuller than her sisters'. Smooth caramel skin and startling sapphire eyes completed the package. These two jewels would make excellent additions to his club.

"Well ladies, I will give you an opportunity to dance for me. I hope you realize that this _is a gentleman's club. You will have to expose yourself to men. Do either of you have a problem with that?" he asked bluntly. Jean blushed and Ororo's eyes got wide. "No Mr. Xavier that will not be a problem.' said Jean. Ororo straightened her spine. "There is only one thing Mr. Xavier...we are college students, and will not be available throughout the week. Will __that be a problem?" asked Ororo._

Xavier liked her spunk. "No, that will not be a problem Ro" he said. "Kitty!" he called. The Brunette hurried into the office. "Take Ro and Jeanie to the staging area. Get them oriented, they start next weekend." he said dismissing them. Outside the office Jean and Ororo gave each other relieved hugs. Kitty just smiled and said, "Welcome to Xavier's."

There another chapter. Remember to Review. Next chapter: Introducing Logan and Scott.


	6. Now what?

Wow I'm on a roll. I hope to update this fic regularly from now on!

The girls silently followed Kitty back down the elaborate hallway. They couldn't believe they had actually gone through with it. Kitty led them to a surprisingly professional looking office. "Here are your employee packets; you need to fill these out completely. 

You'll have orientation next weekend, and then when I judge that you're ready, you'll hit the stage. Just so you know our dancers are required to help work the floor. That means a little light waitressing. I wouldn't worry too much about that though, the tips on the floor are excellent" rattled Kitty. 

Ororo and Jean glanced through all of the paperwork. Kitty read the expression of dread on there faces. "Hey this paperwork is private no one gets to see it but Mr. Xavier" she assured them. The girls shared a look. "Well you see the thing is we're not exactly 21" said Jean. Kitty gave them a frosty look. "Then how old are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Ororo's sapphire eyes narrowed and she pinned Kitty with an icy glare. "We are sorry for our deception, but we desperately need these jobs. Our scholarships were cut from the school budget and this is the only way we can pay our tuition and stay at school" she explained. Kitty's face lost its fierce scowl. And a look of understanding came across her face. "What school do you go to?" she asked. 

"Bromwell University" answered Jean. Another angry look crossed Kitty's face. "That figures. Those bastards cut my scholarship last spring. Without any warning, I was stuck trying to finance my way through school. They shouldn't be allowed to do that shit" she sneered. Relief swept through the girls. "So you understand where we are coming from?" said Ororo. 

"Yeah I understand, I'm only twenty myself. Mr. Xavier was a close friend of my parents, and he offered to pay my tuition, but I had too much pride. So I offered to work here for him, he fudged my paperwork. I'm sure we could do the same for you" said Kitty.

"Won't he get into trouble with the law" asked Jean. Kitty gave a secret smile. "No" was all she said. Kitty helped Jean and Ororo fill out their papers. She then led them to the dressing rooms. "This is where you will prepare for your shows. You will each have your own vanity and wardrobe. Your stage name will be added to each one" she said pointing out the names inscribed on each vanity.

DAZZLER. 

WHITE QUEEN.

KITTY.

MYSTIQUE.

Each station was unique to the person who owned it. Kitty led them to two empty stations. "These will be yours. If you two have the time we can begin your orientation now. We'll start off with a tour of the place, and see where we end up" said Kitty.

So Jean and Ororo followed Kitty through Xavier's. The club was truly massive. Luxury and comfort were in every line. No expense was spared. Kitty informed them that every light fixture and champagne flute was made of Waterford crystal.

The bar only served the best; Moet, Cristal, Krug, Sam Adam's Utopia just to name a few. Tables adorned with Egyptian cotton linens and set with Vera Wang Blanc sur Blanc Wedgwood china surrounded an enormous stage.

When they finally arrived back stage, Kitty handed them two large catalogues. "Here, take these. You can order your costumes from them. Don't worry about the cost; Xavier's provides all of our uniforms" informed Kitty. Jean thumbed through them, her emerald eyes widening at the outrageous attire contained inside.

"I would suggest that you don't order anything white, or Emma will kill you" said Kitty. At their questioning looks, Kitty explained. "Emma is the White Queen, everything she wears is white. No one and I mean no one else is allowed to wear her color."

Kitty led them onto the stage. Jean panicked when she noticed exactly how many tables were on the floor. "This place holds a lot of people" she said. For the first time what they were doing really hit home. "Ro, what the hell are we doing?" she cried, turning to her sister. "We have to be out of our mind" she said. Ororo gave Jean a stern look.

"We are saving our mother from worry and heartache. We are saving our mother from working herself to death. We are doing the only thing we can do Jeannie. So suck it up, we can do this. Don't forget this was your idea" said Ororo. "You're right…sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed. We can do this…for mom" said Jean.

Just as they were about to leave the stage, two well dressed gentlemen appeared. One wore ruby tinted shades. Both were tall and wore Armani suits. "Hey Kitten where's Chuck?" said the dark haired one. His voice was smooth like malt whiskey, his slate gray eyes boldly roaming over Ororo and Jean.

His gaze went first to Jean giving her a brief but thorough once over. He then switched to Ororo skimming up her long legs, lingering on her full bosom, before finally staring into her stormy blue eyes.

The other man was just as thorough in his inspection. Before either girl could object to the leering stares they were getting, Kitty informed them that Mr. Xavier was in his office. "Aren't you going to introduce us Kitten?" asked the one wearing the shades. "I don't think so Scott. You and Logan will have to wait until their big début" said Kitty, ushering the girls to the back.

During that exchange, Ororo and Logan never broke their gaze. It wasn't until Kitty firmly shoved her through the curtain that she finally turned away. "Don't even think about getting tied up with those two" advised Kitty. 

"Why not?" asked Jean. "Let me tell something, Scott Summers and Logan St. John are very, very wealthy men. They are also born heartbreakers. If you want to fool around with them, and get some extra money, then by all means do it. They are fabulous tippers.

Just don't get your heart involved. They have girlfriends, and all you could ever hope to be is the girl on the side. I know what I'm talking about. If you don't believe me, remind me to tell you about Emma and Scott" said Kitty.

Duly warned the girls put the two handsome men out of their minds.

Don't forget to review.


	7. Hello Kathryn

Okay I know this is very late, sorry life got kind of hectic. This chapter is pure filler, the real action begins in the next one. Anyway on with the fic.

Jean and Ororo arrived back at the dorm in a state of shock. They could not believe that they actually went through with their mad scheme. The two proud daughters of one of the most honest, hardworking, and god fearing woman ever…reduced to stripping.

Jean had tears in her jade green eyes as she prepared a simple dinner for her and her sister. Ororo was making some last minuet changes to her Western Civilizations paper, until she realizes she was reading the same line over and over. With a cry of frustration she angrily closed her laptop.

"What the hell are we doing?!" she cried. Jean, hearing her sister shout, came out of the kitchenette. " We are doing what we have to do Ro. We are thinking of mom. Don't you remember how tired she looked before we got those scholarships. She was so happy to quit those jobs and to just relax and not worry about us. We can't take that away from her" said Jean.

Ororo ran her hands through her snow white tresses, and gave a sigh of defeat. "I know Jeannie…I…I'm just scared. All of those men looking at us…being naked. I don't know if I can do this." said Ororo. Jean gave her sister a hard glare. When they were growing up whenever Jean was being a whiney baby, Ororo always gave her a look that was positively glacial. It made Jean squirm and her face flush with shame.

It also had the added benefit of giving Jean a backbone. It calmed her and gave her nerves of steel. Ororo found herself now on the receiving end of such a look. The effects were immediate. "You're right, I am being a whiney bitch, and I need to suck it up and get over it" said Ororo.

Jean gave her a sad smile and informed her that dinner was ready. After their meal, Jean and Ororo poured over the catalog that contained their costumes. After much blushing and giggling they picked several that they found to be acceptable. They retired early, because they both had early classes.

The next day found Ororo in the quad once again trying to tackle her Western Civilization paper. She was startled out her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Kitty…or who she thought was Kitty. Today she wore a simple pink baby T with a pair of low rise jeans. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a casual ponytail.

"Kitty?" Ororo said. The other girls large hazel eyes widened in alarm behind her stylish black glasses. "Shh…my name is Kathryn or Kate." she hissed. Ororo stammered out an apology. " How are you Kathryn. What brings you by?" she asked. Kitty sat beside her. " I was walking by and saw you, thought I would stop and say hi" said Kitty. Ororo saved her paper, and closed her laptop.

"That was really nice of you Kate. Are you on your way to class now?" asked Ororo. " Nah…I have practice in an hour for the university production of Our Town. Before I go do you want to grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria…my treat." offered Kitty. Ororo agreed and they made their way inside.

They bumped into Jean along the way. The three of them enjoyed chef salads and diet cokes. " By the way I took the liberty of bringing your uniforms with me. You can come by my apartment to pick them up " Kitty was saying. " Uniforms? We haven't even ordered our costumes." whispered Jean.

"Not your dance uniforms, your uniforms for working the floor. Remember you have to work the floor when you're not dancing" whispered Kitty. She left them her address and told them that she should be through with rehearsal around eight. Jean and Ororo had to go to practice themselves, so they split up agreeing to meet at Kitty's after eight.

Dance rehearsal was particularly brutal. Jean and Ororo's muscles felt like wet noodles. They arrived at the address given to them by Kitty. It was not far from them in distance, but in terms of wealth they were worlds apart. They gave the doorman their names, and waited for him to inform Kitty of their presence.

The lobby was all polished elegance. They got on the elevator and silently rode to the 22nd floor. There were only two units to each floor. Kitty welcomed them to her lavish abode. Her living room was the size of their entire apartment. Thick cream carpet covered the floors. Her furniture was also cream with chocolate accent pillows.

Kitty brought out their uniforms. Jade and sapphire eyes widened in shock. "We have to wear that!?" screeched Jean. Kitty rolled her eyes. "On stage you'll be wearing a lot less" she smirked. The all black uniforms sported a halter top with a deep V that would surely reveal their navels, and short shorts that wouldn't even make it to mid thigh.

"What kind of shoes do we have to wear?" asked Ororo. Kitty held up a pair of velvet stilettoes with satin ribbons that laced up the leg. "Oh…My…God!" whispered Jean. "Ororo sputtered and gave Kitty a look of horror. "Do you mean to tell me that we actually have to walk in these things?" she cried.

"Oh come on you get use to it. Go try these on and lets see how they fit" assured Kitty. Reluctantly the girls donned their new uniforms it was worse than they thought. The suits hugged every curve leaving very little to the imagination. When Jean bent over to lace up her shoes, Ororo noticed that the shorts that they now both wore sported a big rhinestone X on the back pocket. Kitty handed them each a small velvet box. "Accessories" she said.

Inside was a platinum X hanging from a black piece of satin, matching earrings and bracelet also sporting platinum X's. "Mr. Xavier sure like to mark his property" said Jean. Kitty just smiled. " He just doesn't want any of the men to get any ideas about his girls. Think of them as little reminders" she said. The rest of the evening was spent with Jean and Ororo trying to learn to walk in their new shoes.

The week past by in a blur, it was now Friday and the first night for Ororo and Jean to work at the club. The girls decided it was more economical to car pool. So this week they rode down in Kitty's Escalade, and next week they would take the Eclipse.

Xavier's looked very different at night. Luxury cars lined up in front of the door awaiting valet parking. Kitty ushered them in through the back. They passed several women who gave them a once over, and then went back to whatever they were doing. They finally made their way to the dancers dressing room.

Each vanity was now occupied by the owner. A woman sporting multi-colored tresses and sporting a black leather body suit sat at the vanity marked Dazzler. A woman with dark auburn hair and sly golden eyes sat at the one marked Mystique. A fine boned woman with platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes sat at the on marked White Queen.

They all turned when Kitty entered with Jean and Ororo. " So what do we have here?" asked Emma as she eyed Ororo's white locks suspiciously. " Now, now Emma, don't go showing your true colors yet. Ladies this is Jean stage name Fire, and this is Ororo stage name Ice. Before you ask Emma, yes that is Ororo's natural hair color, and no she won't change it." said Kitty.

Emma humphed and turned back to her vanity. The others gave smiles of welcome.. "Alright girls place your stuff at your stations and meet me in the back office." said Kitty. The girls just noticed that the empty vanities now sported their stage names. They gave each other encouraging smiles. This was it, their first nights as Xavier's girls.

I know not a lot of action, but I wanted to get something posted. Next chapter should be out soon. Don't forget to review.


End file.
